My Promise To You
by HJaNa
Summary: 2 years have passed after their seperation. Sho is patiently waiting for the girl that he had truly loved,But it seemed that not everybody can wait that long. Would he lose hope in fulfilling his promise to the girl he was forced to leave? ( Must read the prequel " Dream On " to understand the sequel )


**_A/N :Must read the prequel " Dream On " to understand the story :)_**

**Chapter 1: " Somebody quite familiar. "**

2 years have passed since I last saw her. And up until now, I'm patiently waiting for her. We were now 19 and heck a lot of changes have happened.

Nanami chan has longer hair. And she has become more beautiful. Of course I still like her but not as much as I like Melody. Ren has a much shorter hair. Shocked us all, Actually.

Well other changes including the others is that they've gotten taller, And were super famous. And I have to admit. I thought this will never come true. But, I've grown taller in the span of 2 years. And of course( More handsome ) But setting that aside. I was busy writing a song Nanami chan gave me, Without lyrics of course.

I had no Idea on what to write, I'm not motivated. Sigh, Maybe I should go to some place to get inspired?

Well, Since there's no other choice left. I should go to some place. I take a quickbath and wear my usual cool attire.

I choose to walk towards the nearby park which is my favorite park, It was filled with beautiful cherry blossoms. It was spring by the way so the cherry blossoms were present. I arrive shortly and I sit myself on a nearby park bench.

No motivation, No inspiration. Which leads to No new album to be sold across the nation,And heck what I just said rhymes.

30 minutes passed, And still. No lyrics was written on the sheet music, Literally. I just wish that something that will motivate me will just come out out of the blue.

" Anato no subate wanaru yo, Watashi ni dekiru Koto. "

And just then I hear a beautiful soft melodic voice. Where is it coming from? I tried to pin point the direction, And there I see a girl being surrounded by tons of children who appeared to be crying awhile ago.

And then she finished the song shortly. And all the children smiled widely, And then a child spoke.

" Ne, Oni-chan. Can you play with us? " the children said in unison.

I looked at the girls reaction, She was smiling widely also. And I think I know this person, Who is she...

" Of course, But before that aren't we here to resolve something? My dearest, Please be friends with each other again. " the girl pleaded.

And so, Apologies were said. And soon they played together, I. Kurusu Sho, Was staring at a girl whom I just knew from instinct that I know her.

I approached her, She took a break from playing. And she was now seated on the nearby park bench.

I asked her, " May I sit beside you? "

She paused for the moment and answered, " Sure. Go ahead. "

I sat beside her, I stared at her from the corner of my eye, Just who are you. I thought and then she broke the silence right before I thought of her identity.

" The children fought here awhile ago and so I asked them to make up. But they disagreed upon the idea, And so I sang for them. And luckily, They made up. " The girl says.

I see, That was very generous of you to do, Excuse me. may I ask for your name?

" I...I don't actually talk to strangers, I'm sorry but that- " She stuttered

My name is, Kurusu Sho. We're not strangers anymore now that I've introduced myself.

" Alright then, She smile and answered, My name Is M- "

" My lady, Your father is looking for you. We must go home now. "

She answered, " Alright. Well It was nice meeting you, I hope we meet once again. I know we"ll meet again. Goodbye! " And so she left without telling me her name which started with the letter ' M. '

And so the children's parents came for them leaving me alone in this park. I can't stop thinking about that girl, She was somebody quite familiar whose name started with ' M '

Could she be..., Could she be the woman I love, " Melody Suzuki? "

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N**

**I do not own any of " Kobato's " Songs. :)) Please do support (^_^)**


End file.
